Imagine If Game of Thrones
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: Collection of imagines and preferences Jon Snow, Joffrey Baratheon/Waters, Gendry Waters/Baratheon, Jojen Reed, Turmond Giantsbane, Samwell Tarly I DO TAKE REQUESTS JUST COMMENT AFTER A CHAPTER OR PM ME.
1. Why They Want You Preference

Joffrey

You are someone he can't have. Someone who caught his attention just by your mere presence. He saw your beauty that was neglected in your life. He saw that no one would ever appreciate your true beauty and he made a decision that could spark a war. As crown prince, he is expected to marry a lady of one of the higher established houses. Not the **(choose one of the following)** bastard of Winterfell (Jon's twin sister), maid of Margery Tyrell, Youngest sister of Margery Tyrell (age 15), Servant of the Royal Family.

He knew that he has a duty to his house and only wanted to be the best. So, he did what he does best. He had you locked in his room, never to be taken out unless by his permission and kept your whereabouts unknown to anyone who searched for you.

Robb

You were the person who told him the full truth. Even with his betrbetrothal to one of the Frey girls, he loved to here your voice and input of the war. He loved it so much that he was willing to besmirch his honor to keep you by his side. No matter how intrigued he was with you, you had to let Robb Stark keep his oath to Walder Frey. You knew that man was slimy and was untrustworthy.

When Robb proposed to marry you in secret, you turned him down despite both of your feelings. There was more lives at stake and marrying you would not put Robb any closer to his sisters. That is what you reminded him. His sisters. You asked him if he wanted the same fate for his sisters as his father had suffered. He let that one thought sink into his mind. Knowing that you returned his feelings and chose to be selfless in your actions unlike him in that moment made him love you more. Heartbroken but driven for justice for his father's death and the freedom of his sisters, Robb sought counsel with Lord Bolton several times a day. In two months time, The Northern army was at the gates of Kings Landing while the Lannister army was on the opposite side of the city at Blackwater.

Jon

Strength. You will to live. Your bright eyes filled with fight and wild hair that showed how untamed you are. He had his oaths, but every unladylike word that came from your mouth was a song he had to hear sung. If breaking his oaths meant having you and him be yours, he broke them almost instantly. Jon knew that he wanted you by his side. Be it North or South of the wall.

Tyrion

Your laugh and smile. Your intelligence. You knew the dangers of King's Landing and the threat that came with being his companion. It hurt and made him proud at the same time that you took his advice to cross the narrow sea, far from his sister and father. Far from harm.

Daario

Your beauty and strength. You know what you want and you take it. Of course, your beauty couldn't compare to Danerys Targaryen. But his heart lies with you nonetheless.

Samwell

Your kindness. You didn't call him names or mock him for his knowledge of books rather than fighting.

Ramsey

Your temper. He loved that you could be a sweet and gentle girl but his heart fell for you the instant hehe saw you kill a man for attempting to rape you. You practically beheaded the man. You carved out his heart and fed it to Ramsey's dogs. Though your violent nature was primarily defensive instead of enjoyment like Ramsey, Ramsey felt truly unworthy for gaining your affections. You felt an attraction to the Bolton Bastard that you shouldn't have. When his murderous actions came to your knowledge, you tried to keep your heart from him, but the effort was futile. In the end, you were in his bed and you had his heart.


	2. Baratheon Ward

Joffrey x fem!Stark reader

The Baratheon Ward

They grew up together but never really interacted with one another. She saw him grow from the sweet child like Tommen is, to the crude and demanding brute he is now. He saw her grow from the silent little wolf pup she was when she first came, to the fierce beauty she was today.

It's funny in a way. Joffrey had seen her his whole life but today she captivated him. In every way possible. He began to take time to integrate himself into her schedule. Always in the wing where she would practice her singing when she was. Always in the library whenever she was looking for the book. She began to notice his lingering presence wherever she went and they stole glances at one another.

It was odd for her. To see someone she's know most her life in a new light. Sure, she was a monster now, but something drew her to him. She could see something more than arrogance and pride in his eyes when he looked at her. Still neither of you said a word to one another. But whenever you two were in the library you would find yourselves alone and it was easier to be in closer proximity without question. Joffrey soon would be in whatever section you were in and sometimes you two would reach for the same book on accident and you let him have it because he was the prince and you are a ward. There was a simple solution to this situation to Joffery, you two would sit and read the book together. You other had a facination with the Targaryen history and would often read the same books and trade them.

One day, Joffery had you sit directly beside him as you both read. You both were reading in his chambers so that there would be no interruptions. Soon enough you two were laughing at the enemies of the Targaryen family in the book. You both found it ridiculous that they didn't give up immediately once the knew that they had dragons. The close proximity had Joffrey stop laughing and look at your face as you laughed. He rather enjoyed your expressions. He found them comforting and soothing. You noticed his staring and stopped laughing as you returned his gaze. You were thankful a blush did not fill your cheeks. You felt that your face was already feminine enough without those extra facial tactics.

Before other of you knew it, you lips interlocked and a sense of oneness shared between the two of you. Euphoria and peace all at once. It was an innocent kiss at first. Then the book somehow found its way to the floor and Joffrey's hands found your waist. This was something neither of them had ever felt before and they didn't want it to stop. And it didn't.

For weeks the pair of them met in secret and stole kisses. Joffrey was far more pleasant and kind. You had never been more happy. Everything was as it should be, till the day the hand of the king died suddenly. Jon Aryyn was dead and Joffrey's father knew who he wanted by his side. Y/N's father, his best friend, Ned Stark. But that was not all. King Robert Baratheon wanted to join their houses. Joffrey and Y/N's older twin sister, Sansa. The pair spent the entire trip north in dispair. You would get to see your home and family after all this time, but if it meant seeing your sister with the prince you so dearly loved, then she didn't want to go. You rode in the carriage with the Queen and Tommen. This trip was bittersweet for the queen as well. Myrcella, her only daughter was the Starks ward. But Cersei did not want her son to marry a Stark. She found Y/N to be a lovely girl, but she was a Stark nonetheless and Joffrey is a Lannister. Even this Sansa Stark would not be able to sway her hatred of the situation. Cersei cursed the man who killed Jon Aryyn, for her son would surely suffer from this trip somehow.

Joffrey would sneak into your tent on the nights they stopped to rest. He refused to marry anyone but her and he began to form a plan to get what he wanted. He props ed to marry you in secret so that his father and they would get what they wanted. You partially agreed. You loved Joffrey and you knew you wanted to be his wife, but you did not want to steal him from your sister. Joffrey stated that he was only yours and you two made your way to his mother's tent. You both told her the issue of his pending betrothal to the wrong Stark and she did not look pleased. Joffrey assured his mother that he would only love you and that if father forces his hand, he would take matters into his own hands. So the queen heard them both out. She agreed to get her husband to revise the betrothal for her son. Y/N was a far better match for her son than anyone else at court.

Thankfully, the king was mostly sober that night and alone when Cersei entered his tent. They spoke for hours. Of course, as expected, Robert put up a fuss. He wanted his eldest and Ned's eldest to marry. Cersei argued that it shouldn't matter which Stark girl it was since only one that held their sons heart. Eventually, he gave and decided to propose to Ned that Joffrey and Y/N marry.

When they arrived in Winterfell, the whole party was in a much better mood. While the queen was not exactly enjoying the cold weathr, seeing her daughter in her true beauty unscathed and smiling brightly at her was worth it. The introductions went along well. Y/N was surrounded by her family and whisked away and Cersei did the same with her daughter. Joffrey felt out of place without you by his side and decided to fill the vvoid by getting to know his only sister. He had memories of her, but she could barely walk when she was sent north. She was and sweet girl with her childlike glamor about her. But at the end of the day, he was glad to have Y/N by his side again.

Sansa did not take the news to well that her younger twin would be marrying me. But I paid her no mind as I gave my future queen all of my attention. She spoke to her brothers and youngest sister with ease. It was almost as if she never left they got along so well. I saw bits of her in all her siblings. Particularly her youngest sister. Arya was it? Yes. Her wildness exceeded Y/N's but I knew my future betrothed was still a wolf of the north. Ned Stark was pending my betrothal to his second daughter. I was anxious and worried. Her and I had gone through hoops just to get my father to accept our relationship.

Ned requested a meeting with his daughter in the morning following breakfast. I still snuck into her chambers that night and we spoke of our future plans for both the wedding and the Capitol when the time comes for me to ascend the throne. Y/N insisted that I speak with her oldest sister about our betrothal as well. Sansa was giving my love the cold shoulder and while my Y/N had her meeting with her father, I spoke with Lady Sansa. It was a boring conversation and I found myself getting vexed just by her foolish childish gestures. She went about calling me a brave prince whom all would love the day I ascend the throne. It almost made me laugh at how she believed in the tales she was told as a child.

"Why are you marrying my sister? I thought that the eldest were supposed to be the first to marry."

My answer was simple,

"I have known your sister most of my life and I fell in love with her. She feels the same. To marry you would a use only trouble. For I could never love you and I am most certain of thay now that I have met you. Lady Sansa, I mean no offense, but Y/N and I simply go together. She knows me through and through and makes me see things that many in the Capitol would hide. Where you would spend time getting to know the south and all its lies and secrets, Y/N already knows them. The Capitol would suit you ill my Lady. There is far more to the city than you will ever know."

I gave the girl a kind answer before I excused myself to await Y/N to return from her meeting with her father.

"Father, I must warn you. Accepting the position as the Hand of the King is a death sentence. It is a wonder how Jon Aryyn lasted so long. I know King's Landing and I know that you would not last. There are secrets that would get you killed. I have had the pleasure of residing there for over half of my lifetime. I know that you would seek out information no matter the overall outcome. You are an honorable manfather, but King's Landing has none of it.

The north is our home and Robb is not yet ready to become Warden of the North. Bringing Sansa would do little good for she would become exposed to the true horrors of the real world. Sansa is my twin and I love her, but the north is her home. None of us belong in the South, only I have become accustomed to it. You go to King's Landing, you would be dead in a years time. Maybe even less.

Stannis Baratheon should be the hand. He has visited the Capitol enough to know what not to look into. Our Capitol is full of treachery and only Jon Aryyn was suited for handling it in my eyes, but he must've slipped up somehow because he is dead. Father, heed my warning, reject the King's offer and stay home. Accept my betrothal to Joffrey and suggest Stannis as the king's hand."

My father stared at me for several moments.

"Is it safe for you there? You said yourself in your own words, it is dangerous down there."

"Nowhere is safe for anyone. You will have a lot on your hands soon enough. Jon plans on joining the Night's Watch. The Commander of the Night's Watch has been requesting mire men because the wildlings have been attacking and killing many crows. Winter is coming father. The Capitol is in debt. We need a queen in the Seven Kingdoms who knows how to handle the city.

If you go to King's Landing, you will die, the north would eventually fall with you. Robb still has a lot to learn from you. All of my brothers and sisters have much to learn. Sansa need to know the truth of the world. Only trust me father. Robert has become a fool father. I have seen him for years and I know that his end will come soon enough and before winter comes. He has made sure of it. Our family is safest here at home and I will do what I can for our home from the south."

My father's face showed his confliction.

"You said Jon Aryyn died because he slipped up. How?"

"I do not know. But his wife suddenly left the Capitol in a hurry. You and mother have been out of touch with the south for a long time. People have changed, especially Aunt Liza. She never loved him you know. I alwayalways suspected her heart lied with another both figuratively and physically. It is known in the south that her and Jon Aryyn were married too quickly. Things have been kept from the north on purpose and I do not want to see you killed father.

I love Joffrey. He has my heart and by us marrying, a lot of lives may be sparred."

My father took me into his arms and held me close.

"The Capitol has turned you into a politician."

My father mused and we both laughed. I truly enjoyed seeing my family after so long. The company I keep in King's Landing is so small and I do not even put my trust in them. My family will always have my trust, I just hope that we survive this winter.

The couple meet in the courtyard of Winterfell. Walking side by side, they told each other of their meetings. Ned Stark approved of the betrothal and for that, the Starks were in good thought in Joffrey's mind. Y/N was glad that Joffrey did not lose his temper with Sansa. She was so proud of him. He came so far from the spoiled brat he was before they fell in love. They both changed in retrospect. She gained some of his verbal strength and he gained a bit of her silent inquisitori nature.

That next day, the king was going out on a hunt to celebrate the news of the betrothal of his son and Y/N. Joffrey was going with his father and happened upon his uncle Jaime who was heading towards his mother who was also in the courtyard. Joffrey decided to challenge his uncle to a game on the hunt. He was in a delightful mood since the engagement became official. Jaime stated that he was going to keep his sister company during the hunt, but Joffrey jester with his uncle stating that he was merely afraid he would loselose to his nephew. That was all it took. That day, Jamie went in the hunt with his sisters husband and son instead of saying with the Queen that day.

Y/N keep the queen's company and they walked about the grounds. When they came to a tower, they noticed Y/N's younger brother Bran climbing. Fright struck both of them. For Y/N it was of fear of possibly seeing her brother fall. But for the queen, it was fear of what could have happened had Jamie not gone out to hunt for that was the tower she had planned to meet with Jamie that day.


	3. Stark's Ward

Utterly ridiculous. That's what this trip is to the young prince. Joffrey and his mother sown the entire way to the north convincing the king to not propose a marriage between him and one of the Starks. While they all had heard of the beauty that is Eddards oldest daughter, Joffrey knew he wanted more than a pretty face. His uncle has gotten lucky with the Tyrrell girl. He heard that she was so alluring that she could get any man to fall at her feet. This Sansa girl is merely a child with a pretty face. She would not survive King's Landing. Starks belong in the north and that is known by all men.

Joffrey knew not what he really wanted in his betrothed, but once his eyes set upon Lady Sansa, he knew it wasn't her. The girl was lost in a daydream. He looked at each face of the Stark house and he knew that none of them could ever captivate him. Then his eyes drifted behind the line of Starks. There stood the two wards the Starks were housing. Elila Martell and Theon Greyjoy. When it was suspected that the Martell's might try to kill my father ten years ago, this beautiful woman who stands before me was taken by my grandfather before her family could react. She was taken to the north and hasn't seen her family since. Though my mother once told me that she us sent letters from her father Oberyn Martell and her uncle Doran letters as ordered by the king were always intercepted and read before they were ever sent thrthrough to the girl.

Looking at her now, I see the north did not tame her, it seemed to have complimented her. For only being the age of six when she was taken, she embodies her house with pride. Her dress was orange and brown but thick to keep her body warm. All of this I knew just from looking at her for a mere six fierceness in her eyes was a bright fire. My mother's gentle touch on me shoulder had me moving along to say my hellos to the rest of the Stark family. I knew I was in for a long conversation with my mother once we settled.

Her deep brown hair and eyes held all her family's common traits and thry suited her perfectly. Her lips were full with a shade of light brown. She wore no color to her lips and her eyes were outlined with black lining. Her expression was all but pleasant as she looked upon my family. My gaze upon the young woman did not go unnoticed. When her eyes met mine, I as compelled to look away as though i had been caught grabbing a third serving of dessert by my mother. In fact, now Lady Stark and Lady Sansa were glaring at the girl. If she didn't notice, I am not sure how she could have missed it. But she held her stance strongly.

I heard my father asking to be taken to Starks to to pay his respects to his original betrothed. This did not please my mother and she subtly tried to sway him to stay with us, but we all knew that this tired act of care between my parents was unnecessary. When we finally began to disperse from the courtyard, I tried my best to no longer stare at the female ward. My mother was by my side and my guards followed suit as Lady Stark showed us to our rooms. I did not see Elila Martell again till the feast. As expected, mother lightly scolded me on the Martell girl.

"She is a ward my son. Her family hates ours and they would undoubtedly used any sort of relationship you were to form with the girl as an advantage. Her father has been trying to work with yours to get her back to Dorne. He has been trying for years since she was taken. You'd think that with all those daughters of his, he'd have forgotten about her. But not to worry Joffrey. Robert has promised not to propose a marriage between our houses. I took a few serious matters into my own hands to convince him. He was stuck on the idea of a Baratheon and Stark marrying since he was unable to marry Lyanna Stark."

The feast went on without fail. My ffather did his usual drunken ramblings and grabs at passing wenches. I held my manners, but more than half the night, my eyes were on those beautiful flaming brown eyes that looked back at me. Her were filled with disdain and hatred. She hated me and I felt the opposite of her. Again, she wore her house colors. I took a chance and asked my mother about this, seeing that the Greyjoy boy wore Stark colors and not those of his house. She simply said that her father had them made and sent to her as a piece of home. She then made a comment that the clothes should have been set on fire and returned to Dorne, but then said that being proud to wear your house colors in a place full of grey and blue was brave.

My mother may not like the girl for her house, but she respected her for her strength. Playing my part in the feast, I smiled down at the Stark children and watched my little brother and sister converse with the two youngest. When I smiled at Sansa she lit up and I turned my gaze back onto the golden beauty in the room. She ate and talked with the eldest Stark boy and the youngest Stark girl. A cloud of rage went through my mind as I saw her converse so easily with the Stark boy. I did not welcome this feeling.

As I watched Elila, I hardly noticed the eldest Stark girl make her way to my mother. I wasn't able to hear the words that were spoken, but in a matter of moments the girl was rushing back her seat and an hastily whispering with her friend. When my eyes returned to the true beauty of the room, she was rising from her seat with a plate full of hot food. I watched her retreat from the hall in her strong stature. Her departure was not unnoticed. It was only then I heard my father's words as she left the room in a heated manner.

"That Dorne bitch certainly has a nice set of tits on her! Dornish whores always have firm bodies! Which one of you lucky men have had the chance to she that bitch undressed? I bet if you took that bloody bright dress off, all her curves would stay in place and-"

"Robert!"

Eddard Stark cut my father's drunken lusty rant short and my father only laughed. I was for once glad we came to the north. It seemed that only Ned Stark could get my father to shut up. He could say things that could get others hanged if said to my father. But I was mostly glad he got him to stop talking before I lost my temper. Even my mother looked at my father with blatant hate. Lady Stark looked lost for words, her jaw was dropped to the table. The music still but everyone had listened to that remark. No one else said a word but I saw it on their faces. They were not happy with their king. I was not happy with my father.

Once everyone got back into their joyous mood, I excused myself and told my mother that I was tired. She excepted my excuse. In truth, I needed to have a word with the Martell girl. I roamed the halls and came to the courtyard where I saw her. But I also saw my uncle and the Stark bastard. A cloud came over me again and I was prepared to march out their and drag her away from them. That Stark bastard was not ugly and she stood closely to him where their shoulders almost touched. Then I heard their conversation. My uncle was speaking to the two.

"Remember bastard, never forget who you are, for the world never will. When you accept that, nothing will truly bother you anymore. And you my Lady, are no whore. Robert's drunken shouting could be heard from the gates of Winterfell. For that humiliation, I apologize on behalf of my party. I doubt anyone else would."

I did not want my imp uncle getting all the credit so I quickly approved the three.

"Don't be to sure uncle. I came to apologize in behalf of house Baratheon, my Lady. My father is known for his ramblings at feasts in King's Landing. I apologize that no one made it known to prepare for his unthoughtful words. He forgets where he is and what he is supposed to say when he is drunk."

Which is most of the time, I say to myself. Elila Martell nodded curtly to me and said nothing. I wanted to here her speak. Standing here in the cold courtyard was not what I planned on doing the rest of the evening but if it got her to have an actual conversation with me, then so be it. My uncle excusexcused himself back to the feast and Benjen Stark came to speak with the bastard. The young girl and I were alone now. She began to excuse herself and I czne uup with a quick excuse. I enjoy her presence.

"Let me escort you to your chambers, my Lady. I'm afraid that with so many drunk men wandering about it would not be wise to leave lady alone tonight."

She glanced over at me and still did nothing as she aginnodded curtly at me. I needed to hear her speak. I needed to here her voivoice before I closed m eyes for the night. We walked side by side through the halls of Winterfell. She never parted her lips th entire way. My frustration was growing and when we reached her chambers, I bid her goonight and she only nodded as she curtsied before me. I lost my temper then I blind rage,

"Did my grandfather cut your younger out as well the day he took you from Dorne? Why won't you speak? I am the crowned prince and you have nothing to say to me? Even after I apologized to you for my father's actions. I didn't have to come after you. I didn't even have to apologize. The least you can do is say thank you."

She stared ate blankly before a sly smile smile graced her lips. To my pleasure, they finally parted.

"I should be greatful your grace? I keep my mouth shut so that I do not get my head chopped from my shoulders. If I told you all the things I've wanted to say to you and your family, you'd allow See Ilane Payne do to me what he wishes and the Clegane to do what he did to my aunt and cousins to me. Do you know that the day I was taken your father had the Mountain retrieve me?"

I shook my head hearing out this llady's words. For once, my family pride did not cause me to rage and yell for treason.

"You obviously have a set opinion on my family and you do not know them, Lady Elila. Please, do tell me why?"

"Any man who sits aside and let's a mother and children be murdered- no, slaughtered in such a fashion is not going to be a good king. He made himself out to be a fool. He was loved as king first. Then he started with the whores and his constant drunken state. All respect for that man went out of every heart of each person in the Seven Kingdoms the day let your grandfather massacre my aunt and cousins. He beseeched his family name. He has made a mockery of the crown. Your father is a fat prideful man with no integrity and that is why he came here. To ask Ned Stark to be his hand so the he has an easy way out of his duties. The people may follow the crown, but there is no respect in your name. Now, Renly and Stannis, they aren't as bad, but they would be many steps above your father."

Her eyes and mine were locked onto each other the entire time. Hers dared me to lose my temper and call my guards to kill her. I fought this urge with little modesty. Her words rang true and I hated that. That is how I found the right words to say,

"When I am king, the entire kingdom will love me."

She laughed at this in a heavy manner,

"What reason would they have to love you? You have spent most of your life either in the Red Keep or hunting with your father. This is the first time you have ever been so far from the Capitol and you know nothing about it or the kingdoms other than what your mother has told you and what you maesters have taught you. You do not have any real knowledge of what the people want or what they really need."

She had me at a loss for words. The fire in her eyes grew at the sight of my silence. I stood before this young woman with no words to say but many thoughts in my mind. Biding her goonight, I set off to my temporary chambers just next to hers.

Sansa Stark is a child who truly knows nothing about how the world and the Capitol truly work. But this Martell girl knows if the people and can honestly speak to me without fear of consequences. I knew not of what I wanted in a woman before my family and I arrived here today , but I am figuring it out.


	4. Ramsey's Gift Part 1

**Ramsey's Gift part 1**

Calculated grey eyes bore into my face as I stood among a line of girls. The man before us held a small smile on his face as he nodded towards me.

"Her."

His words were decided and finite. Roose Bolton chose a wife for his bastard son. He had grown tired of the girl Miranda, whom seemed to be his son's main partner in torture. This girl before him was no stranger to the horrors of torture. She used to live in King's Landing as the daughter of a Golden Cloak. Her father became a sworn sword after her birth. She had been forced to play with Joffrey as a child and knew of his malicious tendencies.

Her father had been killed by Robb Starks army only a fortnight. Her mother died years ago during the miscarriage of what would have been her younger brother. An only child with no parents or family in the world, she was at Roose Bolton's disposal.

I stepped forward and awaited an order from my future father in law. Inwardly, I cringe and hatred bubbles within me. I was not supposed to be here. My father took me with him as he was sent to fight with Jaime Lannister because he did not want Joffrey to set his meticulous sights on me. I may be safe from Joffrey now, but I am handed to another monster.

Roose Bolton waved me forward and looked me up and down. The smile on his face was of approval.

"If my son does not find you more alluring than the whore he associates himself with now, he cannot be my blood. You've got color on you girl. Your father was a big strong man. Only Robb's direwolf could take him down. You would produce string children for my son should I legitimize him in the future. Be warned, my son has a liking of flaying men."

I looked the man in the eye,

"It is a good thing that I am not a men then."

No violent action aroused from the man but he laughed half heartedly,

"You will get along with Ramsey just fine. But watch your tongue. He doesn't like nagging or boring things."

Roose placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little harshly. In his eyes, I saw doubt. He was uncertain that I would encapture his sons interest. He was insure that I would survive his own bastard. But he shouldn't doubt my will to live and thrive.

》》 《《

I was being taken to the Dreadfort. The road was long and the company of Bolton men escorting me was no fun. They didn't speak to me. Thankfully, they never touched me either. The weeks it took to get to the Dreadfort was tedious. With nothing to entertain myself, I took to hunting with my escorts so that I could be of use. I am especially proficient with archery and sword fighting, but I have a love for wrestling. My father allowed it when I was a child, but when started growing breath and bleeding ever month, he forbid it, saying it was unlunladylike.

The men escorting me held me in their high respects. With me being a proficient hunter, they began to give me words of encouragement about getting along with Ramsey the closer we got to the Dreadfort. As the air grew colder, the more I hunted with the men. Hunting became my favoeite and only pass time. When we finally came to the fort, we were greeted by an eccentric looking young man with the most intoxicating blue eyes I've ever seen. The smile on his face was bright like a child being gifted a new toy. I would not be a toy for Ramsey, I am to be his wife. As the men who escorted me dispersed and began conversating with their fellow banner men, Ramsey introduced himself.

"Hello, my lady. I am Ramsey Snow, Roose Bolton's bastard. Forgive me, but why has my father sent you here. In the letter my father sent by raven, he simply stated that he had a pleasant surprise for me."

I smiled at the man's giddy tone,

"Yes, it is a random gift if I do say so myself. It will completely take you off guard, Ramsey Snow. You father thinks that you will enjoy it."

I place my hands behind my back and pulled the full letter that Roose ordered me to give his son. I held the paper towards the bastard boy as I replied rather charismatical,

"Me."

His smile dropped and seriousness replaced his playful demeanor. He took the parchment from my exposed hand, our hands touched as he quickly took it. It was a brief touch, but I felt something that made my heart speed up. His eyes scanned over the paper and his eyes went wide. Then his gaze settled upon me. I was no longer smiling,

"You father's words were 'your father could only be taken down by a direwolf, should I ever legitimize my son, you will have strong children to bear my name' or something like that. Your father must really want you to have a strong chance of carrying on his name since he has promised me to you. He must be seriously considering making you his heir."

Ramsey had a flare in his eyes. A blue fire as his expression turned playful again,

"What is your name, my Lady?"

"Raeylia San-Byre."

Ramsey smiled and quirked an eyebrow,

"R.S. Our initials are the same."

I smiled slightly,

"Yes, and should you be legitimized, I will drop the San and my last name will be Byre. If it should please you, Ramsey. Do you mind if I call you Ramsey?"

"Not at all. But never call me bastard."

I looked my betrothed in the eye,

"Of course not."

》》 《《

Days passed and Ramsey never laid a hand on me. At least he talked to me. He knew that I was intelligent and quick with my mind, so he often had conversations about the war. Politics and War. Until one day when he asked me a question that proved that there is more to Ramsey.

"Have you ever seen a man die, Raeylia?"

My reply was simple and short,

"Of course, Ramsey. Many times."

He smiled that bright smile of his and continued trying to make this conversation uneasy for me.

"Have you ever heard a man beg for death and mercy at the same time? Have you watched the life drain from the eyes of a man?"

I tensed slightly at a memory,

"Not a man...my mother, when she miscarried seven years ago. I've heard men scream before theu die Ramsey, isn't it all the same,"

I stated in a bored tone. My eyes returned to my food before me. Ramsey wasn't through. He was testing me. We have been getting along well, perhaps too well in his mind

"No. My dear, it is entirely different. Let me show you."

A look of confusion on my face, I let Ramsey take my hand and lead me away from the hall. We turned corner after corner until I realized where we were headed. The dungeons. When we arrived, I saw two people strapped to the large X's that mark the Bolton sigil. On one was a man, the other a very beautiful young dark haired girl. Each with gags in their mouths. The man looked wore and beaten. The girl hardly had a hair out of place. I could tell that she was just recently placed here and I do not think it could have been for any crime. Ramsey pulled me forward to the man and he looked at me. The man's eyes lit up and he started struggling against the straps of his confinement. Had I not been smart, I'd have thought that this man was struggling in fear. But in truth, I saw what he was being tortured for. I lived in King's Landing long enough to recognize that look.

"He's a rapist, is he not?"

Ramsey clapped and smiled widely,

"I knew you were smart. Good good. Now what about her?"

The look in Ramsey's eyes was almost maddening. I stepped closer to the girl. I looked in her eyes and her face. My eyes lingered on her neck and clevege. I saw red marks just were the lining of her dress began to cover her skin. I looked at her hands and palms and then turned to Ramsey.

"She isn't your prisoner, Ramsey. She's not even a whore wench. She has the hands of a mild worker and smells of dog. My guess is that she is a kennels daughter and she is your...paramour, as the Dornish say."

Ramsey looked taken aback. At loss for words, I took the moment at hand,

"I've seen you two many times since I've been here. I'm just that quiet. I lived in King's Landing up until a month ago. I know how to fit into the background and dissappear. If I expected you to not have a love interest in you life, I would have bedded you not long before now if our betrothal was final Ramsey. You can take her down, I'm going for a hunt. I'm craving boar tonight."

I left the dungeon, leaving the three people in the room in pure shock. A not so friendly smile graced my face as I thought of Ramsey's expression. The bastard was proving to be more fun than I anticipated. This betrothal may be a great match after all.

When I returned from my hunt, Ramsey awaited me in the kitchens. All the maids and cooks were gone and no soul was in sight but Ramsey. His expression was unreadable as I began to cut up one of the large boars I killed. I focused on my work at hand as Ramsey walked about the room, getting closer to me. Two of the legs were cut off the boar when Ramsey took his place behind me, pressing his body against my back and leaning towards my ear.

"Are you real? How can you be real? You're smart. You can read people just as easily as me. You hunt magnificently. You expect nothing from me. You think like me- no, we think alike."

His hands found my hips and he firmly pressed himself against my back further. I could feel his arousal, even through my thick dress. I turned my head towards his, leaning into him as I gutted the boar.

"Don't you have your lover to take care of that?"

Ramsey laughed almost insanely and pressed his lips against my neck, kidding me surprisingly lightly.

"Oh, not anymore."

I stopped butching the boar and turned in Ramsey's arms. The large knife still in my hand, I asked curiously,

"What happened?"

Ramsey smiled and looked me dead in the eye,

"I killed her. Shortly after you left. I have no more use for her. Her and I played our games, but now I have you. You are mine until the day I die, maybe even after that."

I looked at Ramsey, smiling at his determined voice,

"It is up to your father who you marry, Ramsey. He's probably already sent a replacement in case you've killed me. Or still searching for a better marriage to propose. You haven't run me off and I'm not even certain you were trying to until today."

Ramsey's face was mere inches from mine,

"My father cannot replace you. He made a good match. He chose correctly."

"I don't kill for fun Ramsey. I don't torture people. I know secrets and how to hide them."

I placed the knife beside me and put my hands on Ramsey's clothed chest. One hand, I rose to his shoulder, the other I started down below,

"I know how to stay hidden. How to take control. How to play the innocent girl that no one suspects. How to-"

Ramsey cut me off with the fiery excitement in his eyes as he suddenly kissed me and pushed us against the rim of the table. The kiss was harsh and full of lust. He pulled way with a growl,

"I don't care about what my father does at the moment. I know I will marry you. If it has to be in secret, then so be it."

He leaned towards me to kiss my lips but I stopped him,

"Word came from your father. Robb Stark secretly married one of the healers he met at the battle he caught the King Slayer. His men are already talking about him. He broke his oath to marry on of Walder Frey's daughters. His banner are starting to question his loyalty. He is nowhere closer to King's Landing or his sister. Do you really want to follow his actions, Ramsey?"

His bright blue eyes flashed in anger and he harshly pulled our bodies together. The action brought a heat down below my belly. I smiled at his frustration. Ramsey attacked my neck with harsh kisses. Biting my neck and holding me firmly against him.

"I am not Robb Stark. I am not leading an army ththay is bound to fail. I am not honorable. I am the bastard son of Roose Bolton and I will have you."

Those words triggered my animalistic need. I kiss him hard on his lips and reached for his pants. He shoved the boar off of the table and I sat on the edge, all while never ceasing our kiss. My legs on either side of him, he bunched up my dress to my waist as I undid his pants and they dropped to the ground. His size made me wild with want and I hooked my legs around his waist then pushed him to my hot core. Ramsey ripped off my underwear and threw it on the ground. He looked me in the eye, never breaking contact as he positioned himself and then proceeded in taking my virginity. I made sounds I never knew I could and they only drove Ramsey further in carnal desire and need. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming to loudly as he pound dedicated into me. The pleasure was maddening and my fingernails dug into his back as I clenched him withing me with each thrust he drove into me.

Words escaped my lips without a thought. His name, asking for more, demanding him to not stop. The pleasure building was astronomical. Ramsey called my name several times and called me his countless times. The beauty of this moment was perfect. My nails and teeth drew blood as my orgasm ripped through my entire body just as Ramsey filled me completely with his seed. Everything felt more intense as he pounded me through my orgasm. A second and more stronger one followed immediately. I clenched Ramsey so tight, he could not move out of me. We were both shaking from the power of our respective orgasms. Sweat lined out skin. Our eyes, dilated. My body pulsating with him inside me. Me feeling all of him with each ripple of aftershock inside me. The feeling was so blissful and lasted so long that Ramsey had to rip himself from my core, bringing me and him to another orgasm. His seed spilled all over my mound and my orgasm began pushing out his seed. My cunt dripping his son's and daughters. Ramsey's eyes were fixated on this. When some of it was about to drip to the floor, he used his fingers to scoop it up and presented it to my mouth. I locked my lips and leaned forward, taking his fingers into my mouth. The task almost brought me to another orgasm.

Both breathless, Ramsey lay himself beside me, completely exhausted,

"That was the most intense orgasm I have ever have. The first time I've cum multiple times at once. It feels more...more intriguing than before and I throughly enjoyed myself then. All that I put in you, it would be an act of the godsgods if you do not end up with my child."

His words and voice vibrated through my body. Post orgasmic bliss left me almost speechless.

"I want to do this every night Ramsey. I want you to fill me until you are certain I am with your child."

We locked eyes and he smiled,

"That, I can arrange with ease my dear."

》》 《《

I am finally with child. Ramsey couldn't be more happy. My slight weight gain so soon in the pregnancy had the maester believing that I could be with twins. All Ramsey and I had to do was tell his father so that we could marry before the baby arrived. We have been residing in Winterfell for months now. Robb Stark has been long dead. Why Roose Bolton has been putting off my wedding to his son so long has me worried. He sends Ramsey to collect taxes every so often and I stay in the castle or hunt. I spend most of my time in the library though. Not many men go in there, so Ramsey and I often go in to have quick romantic endeavors.

The both of us were eating breakfast with his father when he called for out attention. He asked Ramsey about his assignment to collect taxes and something felt tense between the two. There was something in Roose's eyes.

"There is something I need to discuss with the two of you. Now that I have legitimized you, it is high time you marry. It just so happens, I have the perfect girl to solidify our claim on the North. Your betrothal to Raeylia is over. But since she has been with us for years now, she can stay as a council and friend to Sansa Stark."

I dropped my fork on my plate. Sickness swelled in my stomach. I looked at Roose Bolton and I hated him. After years of dealing with him and feeling indifferent, hatred was my set feeling towards him now. I love Ramsey. I knew that before he and I ever consumated our love together. My chest felt tight and I felt a sharp pain in my belly. I clenched my stomach and left the room without excusing myself. I emptied the contents of my stomach in a tall pot in the hall as I retreated into my chambers. I knew there was nothing Ramsey could do against his father's word. I feared for my child's life and my own. My pregnancy was not planned and now that Ramsey is promised to another, everything felt like it had been done for nothing.

A sickness ripped through my stomach and I threw up again. I kept throwing up in my chamber pot. It seemed to go on forever. Then it hit me. The look dnd Roose Bolton's eyes. My drink did taste slightly different...so did my food. It hit me then and I cried. **_Moon tea_**. My stomach kept cramping and the pain was endless. I was a heap on the floor of my chambers and I couldn't bring myself to move at all. My chest constricted once more. That's when Ramsey burst through my door. My eyes were already closed and my breathing shallow. But I could sense him around me.

》》 《《

He was livid. Ramsey looked at his father and was trying to form words. Raeylia fled from the room iiln distress and he wanted his father to suffer for causing his love to suffer.

"Father. Raeylia and I have been ready to be married since before I took over Winterfell for our house. I love Raeylia father. You made a good match, why must I marry Sansa Stark?"

Roose looked at his son adamantly,

"Are you sure it is her you love or her cunt? You think I do not know that you two have been fornicating for the past two years. It is a miracle that she only ended up with child now."

Roose saw the rare look of agovk on his son's face,

"Yes, Ramsey. I know that she is with your child. But for you new betrothal to work, no inconveniences will be present when she arrives."

"How can any child of mine be an inconvenience? Raeylia and I were to be married."

"You said yourself that the North will resist us. We can instill fear into them but they will always support the Starks. All her other legitimate family members are dead. Jon Snow is commander of the Night's Watch and she is the last Stark. Marrying her would save us a lot of trouble."

Ramsey was silent but furious. He loves Raeylia. He is certain. But his father was right about the Stark girl. Roose called his son's attention,

"Raeylia is in a lot of pain right now Ramsey. If her child she carries makes it through the night, I will allow her to keep it after it has been born. If she lives past a week from now, I will alow her to stay as your mistress since you love her so much."

Ramsey had never heard such words from his father. They've killed and tortured, but now Ramsey knew that his father would do anything to have his way. Hastily leaving the table and the room, Ramsey searched for his love. Worry did not sit well with him. He wanted to cut every man in half that he passed on the way to Raeylia's chambers. When he finally arrived he heard crying and his emotions were foreign to him. Without a moments hesitation, he burst through the door and saw his beautiful Raeylia on the ground in pain clutching her stomach through her gown. Then she suddenly went silent and still. Rushing to her, he breathed out in relief that she was breathing. But he was hesitant to check under her dress. His hands moved slowly. His heart beat loudly as he rose her gown. An unfamiliar emotion ripped through him as he saw blood. Ramsey snapped then, yelling for a maester and picking you up in his arms. He lay you on your bed as a maester and guards rushed into the room.

》》 《《

Ramsey had you oved to his chambers along eith all your things. He never left your side or let you out of his sights. When the day came for the Stark girl to arrive, he appointed his most trusted guards at your door. You hadn't awoke since the morning of your greatest heart break. You were breathing, but you and Ramsey's children were lost. He refused to let you go.

Sansa Stark was happy to be home in Winterfell. Its appearance was different and now run by her enemies, but it was still her home. She did not trust the man who murdered her brother or his bastard son. She could see through Ramsey's fake smiles and his manners. The falsehood around the man made her uneasy. But she was determined to survive the Bolton's. So, on her second night home, she knocked on the door of Ramsey's chamber. It was past high moon and hardly any guards were about.

Ramsey was awakened to the sound of a light fist rapping his door. His eyes settled in your face and then your chest which was rising and falling steadily. Without realizing it, he released a sigh of relief before getting up to answer his door. He was surprised to find the Stark girl standing before him in her night dress. His eyes bore down on her face as he grew agitated,

"What can I do for you Lady Stark?"

The girl did not cower at his tone and replied,

"I wish to speak with you without the watchful eye of Lord Baelish and your father."

Ramsey did not move and she explained further,

"If we are to be married, I think we should at least speak to each other honestly. I wanted to-"

Ramsey cut her off,

"Get to know me? You never should have came back here. No matter how much you missed your home, lives have suffered because of your stupid choices. Petyr Baelish has been taking care of you for a long time

" Everyone knows how your father's death was your fault. How you insisted on marrying the bastard prince. How you got your direwolf killed. How your sister ended up missing and never found. How your insistence to go to King's Landing ultimately started a war that killed thousands of men. Your little childish mind caused all of this, the demise of your family. Robb told my father that Eddard asked you whether you were sure you wanted to marry the pince. Your choice cost you your home, your family, and now you are to be married to me. You do not need to get to know me at all Stark. I know all about you. Now leave."

The malice in his voice was a thousand times worse than Joffrey's. Sansa swallowed thickly,

"I was a child, you are right. But this is my home and you can't scare me."

Ramsey smirked at the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside his chambers and shutting the door. He pulled her to his bed were you lay and he pointed to you,

"This is where your decision to come here has done."

Sansa looked at you. She noticed that you looked like you were sleeping, but you looked to still to be just sleeping.

"Who is she?"

Ramsey laughed,

"My betrothed. At least she was until you decided to come here. Her and I were arranged towards the beginning of the war of the five kings. Before I was my father's legitimate son. We were ready to be married over year ago, but needed my father's word to do so. We didn't wait ro consumate our union. She was with child when my father told us that our betrothal was no more. He laced her food and drink with moon tea. Our twins dead because of you. The woman who should he my wife may never wake up because of you."

Sansa was stuttering now and stepping away from the man,

"I didn't. I- if I'd known. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I don't want your apology. I want my Raeylia back. I want you dead."

Fear had never been so great in Sansa. Just as Ramsey took a step towards her, Raeylia gasped and shot up in Ramsey's bed. Both Sansa and Ramsey froze in shock. The blade being his back dropped from his grip and he was by his loves sideside instantly. He checked her over and whispered words in her ear and she looked around confused. Then her eyes settled on Sansa.

Raeylia was stunned at how beautiful she was. But with Ramsey by her side and all the words she heard, she knew that he was hers still.


End file.
